Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dual-bearing reel, and particularly to a dual-bearing reel including a brake device that brakes a spool.
Background Information
In dual-bearing reels, a spool is configured to be rotated when a fishing line is released. When the rotational speed of the spool becomes faster than the releasing speed of the fishing line in casting, so-called backlash occurs, which is a phenomenon that line sag (sag of the fishing line) occurs and results in tangling of the fishing line. When having a large inertia, the spool is not easily rotated when a terminal tackle is thrown. Hence, the terminal tackle cannot fly a long distance. Additionally, when the spool has a large inertia, the rotational speed of the spool does not easily decrease even while applying a braking force to the spool. Hence, backlash is likely to occur. To cope with the drawbacks, a well-known type of dual-bearing reel is designed to reduce the inertia amount of the spool by forming through holes in the bobbin trunk of the spool.
On the other hand, a type of dual-bearing reel has been also provided that includes a brake device configured to apply a braking force to the spool while the spool is rotating. For example, a brake device described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2016-036308 is capable of applying a braking force to the spool with use of an electromagnetic brake, and is also capable of adjusting the magnitude of the braking force.
In the brake device described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2016-036308, rotation of the spool is braked with a construction in which magnets, composing part of the electromagnetic brake, are opposed to the inner peripheral surface of the bobbin trunk of the spool. Therefore, when the bobbin trunk is provided with through holes in its parts opposed to the magnets, a sufficient magnitude of braking force is not generated. Incidentally, generally speaking, the bobbin trunk is often thinly formed to reduce the inertia amount of the spool. This construction also has chances that a required amount of a braking force cannot be obtained due to eddy currents that are insufficiently induced.